This Could Never Be Love
by KeepCalmAndWriteSomething
Summary: Soon, their relationship faded into dust. But the hate remained and it continued to fester in the darkness. - Series of drabbles. Written for the Love Never Fails Challenge by shiftingful.
1. Chapter 1:  Love is Patient

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love is patient …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Severus had never been a very patient person. But sometimes, he thought that Sirius Black did these things just to piss him off. Severus tossed back another shot of Firewhiskey , grimacing as it burned a trail of fire to his stomach.

When the door finally opened, Snape scowled at the man who entered. "It's about damn time. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here, Black?"

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Impatient much?" As Snape opened his mouth to protest again, he said, "Relax. Filch was guarding the corridor. I had to go around."

"Just shut the hell up. I didn't come here to talk." Snape grabbed a fistful of the other boy's robes and pulled him forward. A second later, their lips collided in a fiery kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Kind

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love is kind …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

He really couldn't figure out how the Marauders kept finding him. It didn't really matter where he hid or how fast he ran. They'd always corner him in the end.

"Where have you been all day, Snivellus? We've been looking for you," Potter sneered.

"I'd spend all day hiding too if I looked even half as bad as he did!" Black said, stepping up to Potter's side. Lupin and Pettigrew stood farther back, not volunteering a word.

Snape quickly raised his wand and sent a curse in their direction. With Quidditch-honed reflexes, both boys jumped aside. This gave Snape enough time to push past them.

"I don't even know why you're running, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted at the figure hastily retreating down the hall. "You know we'll just find you again!"


	3. Chapter 3: Love Doesn't Envy

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love doesn't envy …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Sirius had already broken every single piece of furniture in the room, so this time he turned his rage on the floor-length mirror. Even as his fist sailed through the air and collided with the glass, he could feel no pain through his rage. Ignoring the blood that flowed over his fingers, he began to throw random spells at the walls.

That was when the door opened and none other than Severus Snape walked in. Not even a second had passed before Sirius had him pinned against the door, his hand tightening around the Slytherin's throat.

"I saw you and my brother together today. Hanging all over each other. Fucking disgusting," he snarled.

Somehow, even though his face was turning an unpleasant shade of red, Snape managed to keep his composure. "I'm not shagging your brother, if _that's _what you're implying."

After a few long moments, Sirius loosened his grip, but didn't let go completely. Then he smiled wickedly. "No. Of course you aren't. Who would ever want you?" His grip tightened again unconsciously. "You're mine and no one else can have you."


	4. Chapter 4: Love Doesn't Boast

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love doesn't boast …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

One of the proudest days of Sirius' life was the day that he made the Quidditch team. He had gone around bragging to every person who would listen.

_He_ was on the team. _He_ was a beater. _He _was going to win the Quidditch Cup.

"Hey, Snivellus! Did you hear the news? _I _made the Quidditch team!" he said smugly.

Snape scoffed. "They must be pretty desperate if they let _you_ on the team."

Sirius' arrogant smile faltered. "Why didn't _you_ try out for the team, Snivellus? Oh, wait. I forgot that you're not good at anything except sucking up to Lily."

A dark blush swept over the Slytherin's cheeks. He glowered and began to search in his robes for his wand. Before he had the chance to find it, Sirius rushed forward and shoved him to the floor. Then Sirius took off down the hall, cackling madly.

"See you around, Snivellus!"


	5. Chapter 5: Love Isn't Proud

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love isn't proud …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

The Marauders had been tormenting Severus for as long as he had known them. They had cursed him, insulted him, and beat him up. There was no stopping them either. Every time Severus tried to defend himself or retaliate, their pranks became a million times worse.

But he had been getting his own secret revenge for quite a while now. At least once a week for the past several months, Severus would meet with Black in the Room of Requirement. And in that room, they would shag each other senseless.

Sirius was a good fuck, but the fact that Potter had no idea what was going on behind his back was the real reason he kept going back.

Sometimes, he thought about asking Sirius to at least tone down their pranks. Then he would quickly banish that thought.

Sirius would never help him. And Snape would never ask him to.

After all, he still had his pride.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Isn't Rude

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love isn't rude …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Sirius was running very late. Again.

Like the good friends that they were, none of the others had bothered to wake him that morning. Probably in revenge of the prank he had played on them last week. Oh, well.

It had still been worth it.

Sirius snapped to attention as he noticed Snape down the hall. He must have been running late too. Snivellus was in such a rush that he hadn't even noticed he was there.

Sirius silently sent a spell towards the Slytherin Git. Snape stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the floor. A long string of profanities filled the corridor when he realized that his shoes had been glued to the floor.

"Have fun getting to class now, Snivelly!" he shouted, knocking Snape's books out of his hands as he ran past.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Isn't Self Seeking

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love isn't self-seeking …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Severus wasn't surprised when Sirius pulled him into an abandoned classroom that day. Black had been sending him secret, lustful glances all through breakfast. Honestly, it made it hard to eat.

Very quickly, he was pinned to the wall by another body. Their lips met in a harsh, biting kiss and Sirius' hands slipped beneath his robes.

Black pulled away just enough to say, "I know we agreed to meet tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait."

Snape's mouth moved to his neck, intent on leaving his mark in whatever way he could.

"We have to hurry. The others will be suspicious. And there's no way in hell that I'm getting caught with you."

Those were the last words spoken before they both lost themselves to their passion.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Isn't Easily Angered

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love isn't easily angered …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Why do you even hang out with Potter?"

Severus knew that these words were off-limits. He also knew that he couldn't say them without getting hexed. So he was ready with his Shield Charm when Sirius threw a spell in his direction.

"Why do you hang out with wannabe Death Eaters?"

Severus had known to expect that too. He sent his own jinx towards Sirius.

They'd had this conversation many times before. Now it was more of a routine than an attempt to get a rise out of the other.

"Better than hanging out with stupid, little Gryffindors."

Sirius snorted. "Better than hanging out with evil Slytherins."


	9. Chapter 9: Love Doesn't Keep Record

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love doesn't keep record of wrongs …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**804 – hexes thrown at him**

** 2364 – insults hurled**

** 84 – times tripped in the hallways**

** 5 – times thrown into the Black Lake**

** 107 – times books were knocked out of his hands**

** 23 – times sent to the Hospital Wing**

** 12 – detentions given for retaliating**

** 3 – times eyebrows were jinxed off**

Severus Snape remembered _everything_.

Every cruel thing that the Marauders had ever done to him.

And he planned on getting them back for every single one.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Doesn't Delight in Evil

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love doesn't delight in evil …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Sirius stared up at a very pissed off Lily Evans. He resisted the urge to smile. After all, he didn't want her to hit him.

"What did Severus ever do to you?"

Sirius scoffed. "He was born? That pretty much ruined my whole life."

Lily scowled at him. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be. "Leave him alone, Sirius."

"I'm sorry, Lily. But I just can't do that. You see, if I left him alone, I would be absolutely miserable. A whole day without picking on Snivellus? What else would I do for fun?"

Now she really did reach out to smack him. "Don't call him that! I mean it, Sirius! If you don't leave him alone, I'm going to hex off a very vital part of your reproductive system."


	11. Chapter 11: Love Rejoices in the Truth

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love rejoices in the truth …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Where have you been?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the other man. He'd other just walked through the door and he was already being questioned.

"Does it really matter?" he sneered, secretly enjoying the jealousy in Sirius' tone.

"Hell yes it matters," Black snarled, moving so that he was mere inches away from his face.

The Slytherin sighed. "If you must know, I was in the library."

_**Lie**_.

"I had to finish an assignment that's due tomorrow."

_**Lie**_.

"I lost track of time."

_**Lie**_.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

_**Lie**_.

The truth was that Snape had been with Regulus the whole evening. He'd never thought of Regulus as anything more than a friend until Sirius had accused him of sleeping with his brother. And seeing how much the thought had angered him, Snape had immediately set out to do it. It hadn't taken very long at all. Apparently, being easy ran in the family.

But Sirius seemed satisfied with his excuse. They kissed with a bruising force.

Snape couldn't wait until he saw the scratches. Souvenirs from his little brother.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Always Protects

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love always protects …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Have I told you lately how brilliant you are, James?"

James Potter grinned wickedly as he looked up at his handiwork. Snape hung upside down about five feet above the ground. "Why thank you, Padfoot!"

Sirius gave a mad cackle when the Slytherin began to struggle again. His wand lay discarded several feet away. There was absolutely no chance of him escaping.

And that was just how Sirius Black liked it.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Always Trusts

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love always trusts …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest at 1:00 AM._

That was all the note had said. No explanation. Not even a signature. It made Snape suspicious.

What reason could Sirius _possibly _have for wanting to change their meeting place? It was most likely some kind of setup. When he arrived, the Marauders would pounce on him like a wolf upon a deer. There was no way in hell that he was going.

So that night, instead of meeting Sirius in the Forbidden Forest, Snape was fast asleep in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Love Always Hopes

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love always hopes …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Fuck you, Snivellus!"

The door slammed loudly behind Sirius. Snape turned and kicked a nearby chair. It skittered across the floor and hit the wall with a splintering sound.

"You already did that tonight! Twice!" Severus roared to the empty walls.

God, he hated Sirius Black. He sometimes wondered why he went on with this. He just wanted a normal relationship. Someone he could actually stand to be around. Someone he wouldn't fight with constantly.

But Snape knew better than to hope for something more.


	15. Chapter 15: Love Always Perseveres

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love always perseveres …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"You know what, Snivellus? I'm sick of your shit!"

The two boys were glaring darkly at each other. The Room of Requirement had been filled with their shouts for the past hour.

"Sick of _my _shit? You're the one who tried to kill me!" Snape spat out venomously.

If looks could kill, they would both be lying dead on the floor.

"Go to hell!"

"You first!"

"Fuck you! I never want to see you again!"

A door slammed, the sound echoing in the room.

"God damn it!"


	16. Chapter 16: Love Never Fails

_1 Corinthians 13:4-8 – Love never fails …_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-

What Sirius Black and Severus Snape shared was not love. And so, their relationship faded away into dust. The hate between them though, continued to fester in the darkness.

This never could have been love.


End file.
